


(fanart) Hannigram prompts

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Will and Hannibal in mom jeans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal in mom jeans.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **anonymous asked:**  
>  _Hannigram headcanon: Despite years together, Hannibal still loves drawing Will while he's unaware, but Will is totally aware. So he starts posing in the least sexy way possible whenever he realizes Hannibal is doing it._  
>   
>  I’m not sure this is entirely not sexy, but-  
> 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **petitmaitre-et-soncorbeau asked:**   
>  _(I dunno if you can/want to draw this but..) my headcanon is that Will actually can sing very well ..Hannibal is in awe when he hears Will singing for the first time (while doing the dishes or whatever) :)_

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **anonymous asked:**  
>  _For headcanons! Will loves having Hannibal's on him but doesn't quite know how to ask for or receive touch._  
>   
>  I love to think of Will struggling with intimacy, and I imagine he would initially act like a grumpy puppy when living with Hannibal. Maybe it will take a while before he sits on his lap instead of sitting at his feet.  
> 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **louma-fox asked:**   
>  _Hannigram headcanon: Will force Hannibal to wear flanel shirt «for not being recognized» and Hannibal REALLY doesn't like this idea_   
> 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **anonymous asked:**  
>  _Hannibal makes cute noises in his sleep while Will snores like a bear hehe_  
>   
>  Domestic bliss.  
> 

  
  



End file.
